


Going Home

by Spirit_Animal928



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Animal928/pseuds/Spirit_Animal928
Summary: Lena and Supergirl have been dating for about a month now but Lena has never been to Supergirls home. That all changes when an accident strikes her home.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing so I really didn’t know what I was doing as far as using the website like tags and stuff.

Lena Luthor had been dating Supergirl for about a month now, Lena is the only thing that Supergirl will willingly fall to her knees for. Lena has only fallen more for Supergirl ever since the hero planted a kiss on her in private, and told her that she loved her. 

Even though they have been dating for about a month Lena has never once been to Supergirl’s home, she understands the possible reasons behind it but she is still curious about it. 

Lena lives with the fact that she has never been to the heroes place but she still wishes that she would eventually. 

Right now Lena is staring at her home, it’s black and smelling like smoke, her home has been burned to a crisp. Lena talks to the firemen that are already at her house but they don’t know what the cause of the fire is. All of Lena’s possessions are gone, burned, and lay in the ruins of her home. She had nowhere else to go so she called her girlfriend, Supergirl.

She had told her girlfriend that it was an emergency and to come to her home quickly, when Supergirl got there in a matter of seconds after hanging up she landed and searched to find Lena. The firemen were amazed when they saw the city's hero land at the scene but minded their own business.Though they were even more shocked when Supergirl ran over to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. 

Lena had only wanted to be held in her girlfriend’s arms because they were the only thing other than Kara that wasn’t gone from her life now. When Supergirl let go of Lena she saw the tears in her eyes. Lena wiped her eyes, and just stared at her, no words, nothing. The darkness had sunk in until Supergirl, like always came to save her. 

Lena looked into Supergirl’s eyes before she spoke, her voice quiet and soft, “Can I stay with you until I can find somewhere else?”

The Girl of Steel shot back and had the look of worry on her face, she had known that this was going to happen but she didn’t know what to say in response. Lena could see the look of worry on her face and decided to speak again. “I’m sorry and I know why you are worried to show me your home but I promise I won’t treat you any differently.” 

“I.. there's more on the line then just you knowing who I am.” Kara responded, she was ashamed of the fact that her best friend had been through so much and that she was still hiding this secret. She could just see how mad Lena would be and was completely ashamed that she was just like everyone else in Lena’s life, a liar.

“I promise that we’ll be fine and that whoever you are, we’ll get through it. I mean I really only have one other friend, and it's Kara.” 

Kara didn’t feel like arguing with Lena, not now especially since her home just burned down. She gently nodded and picked her girlfriend and shot off into the sky with Lena tightly in her arms. When she landed on top of her building Kara gently put down Lena. Kara turned to Lena, and put her hands on her shoulders, looking eye to eye. “I just need to say this before we go in.” 

“Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it,” Lena recognized the streets and buildings below her but from this angle she couldn’t figure out why.

Kara swallowed loudly, “I will always love you and you will always be my best friend.” she said then gave Lena a deep and passionate kiss to seal the moment in. Before Lena could respond she grabbed her and flew her into her loft through a window. Closing her eyes as she put Lena on the ground of the loft.

Lena looked around astonished that she didn’t figure it out sooner, Kara Dnaver’s is Supergirl. Her best friend and her girlfriend were the same person. She realized why the buildings were familiar because she has been here a hundred times before. 

They stood there in a moment of silence, Kara was waiting for Lena to speak, actually more yell than speak but any response would have been better than this silence. It was like Lena was reading her mind, she softly said “I’m not mad but Kara you could have told me sooner.” Lena looked sad that Kara didn’t trust her with this secret. 

“I wanted to tell you so many times but each time I tried there was an accident or I chickened out thinking about how everyone in your life has lied and betrayed you. I didn’t want to hurt but in the back of my mind I was only hurting you more by not telling you, so I kept telling myself that it was to protect you but …” Lena could see the tear rolling down Kara’s face as she rambled on, and she couldn't seeing her like this anymore. She leant up and kissed Kara while wrapping her hands around her waist.

Kara just stood there like an idiot, surprised Lena was taking it so well. When Lena pulled away for air she looked at Kara and said “I know you had your reasons and that it was to protect me but just know that I know your not like the other people in my life. You make me feel like more than just my last name, you make me feel good about myself and have been there through all my ups and downs. You are my hero whether your Supergirl or Kara Danvers.” 

Kara released the breath she didn’t know she was holding in as Lena finished her statement. She felt relieved that Lena was so understanding about this and felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

Lena could feel the grin slipping onto her face as Kara closed her eyes and pinched herself, the classic sign of thinking it was all a dream. Lena moved closer to Kara, cloning the distance between them and looked up at Kara's beautiful blue eyes and the shy smile on her lips. 

Both in the end were happy that there was a fire at Lena’s place because they finally got to show the other what it meant to be truthful with each other. Supergirl finally got to let her guard down now that she was Kara around Lena no matter what she wore or where she was from.


End file.
